kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KirbyFan/Archive
This is an archive. Do NOT edit this! All comments must be on User talk:KirbyFan! ---- Bad thing! KirbyFan, you like King Dedede, right? Someone made a page called King Dee Dee Dee, which is an insult to King Dedede. Plus, I think Dedede is awesome, but I like Meta Knight more. In addition to King Dee Dee Dee, hope you don't like Waddle Dees, because someone made another page called Waddle Dee Dee Dees. ParaGoomba348 00:22, 15 July 2008 (UTC) *I like Waddle Dees.--KirbyFan 18:36, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Warning I know it is you who is messing with the pages that I've created/helped out. You've been putting garbage on them. I'm warning you to stop.Blue Ninjakoopa 05:14, 4 August 2008 (UTC) *Gosh, I was only trying to help. I didn't vandalize any of the pages. Plus, you have made some screw-ups yourself. >:< --KirbyFan 14:30, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I apologize... I thought you were just trying to be a childish, know-it-all prick. I must thank you for helping my stubs. Just don't call me a stereotype and hide it in an article again and we can be cool. Blue Ninjakoopa 23:18, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you. :-) --KirbyFan 00:21, 6 August 2008 (UTC) You are welcome Maybe we can work together... with our forces (knowledge) united, we can improve this wiki and make it as good as Bulbapedia and Mario Wiki. Think about it my friend. :Your buddy, Blue *Yeah! We can transform this wiki from an encyclopedia of errors, to an encyclopedia of all we need to know about Kirby! **By the way, do you think we should do something about the Super Smash Bros. articles? This is a Kirby wiki, not a Super Smash Bros. wiki. Plus, new articles have been created... we don't need more, we should, well, do something else about it!--KirbyFan 15:59, 6 August 2008 (UTC) My Friend You must know... If you take a good look at MarioWiki, they have articles on everything about Super Smash Bros. Since both Kirby and Smash Bros. are made by the same company, HAL Laboratory, it is our duty to provide more knowledge on it than MarioWiki. I'll take care of the bosses and stuff. Currently, I am adding to the Copy ability category with abilities Kirby can get from characters in Super Smash Bros. You don't need to worry about it, I got it covered. I know you must be a guru on Kirby stuff, so you can help with making the pages that need to be created. If you need my help, just ask for it :) :Your pal, Blue *While they are made by the same companies, I must say... Super Smash Bros. shows no respect towards the Kirbyverse.--KirbyFan 15:03, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Well... If you have Super Smash Bros. Melee, and if you have all characters unlocked, you'll see that Kirby is in the center of all of them. Plus, he has about 10 trophies of himself while every other character has one or two (not incluing smash trophies). This is the same in Brawl. Oh and one more thing, are you sure it's Ghameleo Arm not Cameleoarm? Remember, we can make this wikia better than the others. You can ask User:Max2 Max2 if he can nominate us to Sysops (System Operators... I think). Wave done alot to help, and I think that Max2 really cares about this Wiki. : User:Blue Ninjakoopa Blue 1. When I said that Super Smash Bros. shows no respect to the Kirbyverse, I meant story-wise. 2. I checked and it is Ghameleo Arm. 3. That sounds awesome. --KirbyFan 15:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Cool Have you talked to Max2 yet, or should we promote ourselves to Sysops?Blue Ninjakoopa 03:20, 9 August 2008 (UTC) *I will talk to him...--KirbyFan 15:41, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Yes. Max2 *Are we sysops yet?--KirbyFan 15:48, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Again, yes. Well... Quote (Me) ---- When I meant that Super Smash Bros. shows no respect to the Kirbyverse, I meant story-wise. ---- --KirbyFan 16:00, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Dude... YOU ROCK!!! THANK YOU!!! Now we can do what we need to do! Let's get to work :) I love you guys... snivel ? How is the smash deletion project going? Just letting you know that it's alright with me. Got anything for me to delete?Blue Ninjakoopa 19:02, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Minor Mistake I supervised a Smash Bros. Project here a while back, and he character articles should be restored. I said they should be in as long as they talk from the SSB Series' point of view. ex: *Ok- "Mario is a character from the Mario Series. He appears alongside Kirby in Super Smash Bros." *Not Ok- "Mario is a character from the Mario Series. He has fought his nemesis Bowser many times, including his recent outing in Super Mario Galaxy. He also hosts many races and sporting events" Also, the game pages and infobox should be restored please. I'll help you do this, and you're not in trouble or anything, because you more likely than not didn't know about the old project. Max2 *Well Max2, Super Smash Bros. does not respect the Kirbyverse story-wise. That's the reason I went on my deleting spree.--KirbyFan 22:06, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Nevertheless, Kirby's appearence in Smash Bros. is a major one. It focuses on no series story-wise. Max2 *But you know this place is called "Kirby Wiki", right? Its not called "Super Smash Bros. Wiki".--KirbyFan 15:09, 11 August 2008 (UTC) **Hello?--KirbyFan 19:09, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Smash Project Ok, I'm confused, are you keeping or deleting the smash bros articles. I need to restore the ones I made.Blue Ninjakoopa 19:35, 11 August 2008 (UTC) *I don't know. But either way, I still support the destruction of the Super Smash Bros. articles.--KirbyFan 21:47, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Compromise We can work on what I like to call the Super Smash Bros. Warp Project after we've completed everything Kirby-wise. C'mon, work with me here.--Blue Ninjakoopa 21:59, 11 August 2008 (UTC) *What's that?--KirbyFan 22:01, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry I took so long to reply. Anyway, this project will link the Kirbyverse with the Smash universe, and nothing more. This means that background information about characters will have to be left out (as you have previously stated to Max2). This way we can all agree. --Blue Ninjakoopa 01:54, 12 August 2008 (UTC) *We'll see how this how this goes.--KirbyFan 05:12, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your support. :^) --Blue Ninjakoopa 19:07, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hiya Welcome back. I won't ask what happened. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 03:06, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :: :-) --KirbyFan 03:07, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Sup Yo : Respond on my talk page ...or I'll never get your message. I'm tired of going to your user page and then clicking on discussion. That wastes valuable time. : Mah boi Sup? How old are you? : ::I am 12. Now don't stereotype me.--KirbyFan 14:07, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::You don't know what that means, little boy, because you haven't experienced it like I have. Oh and Apostlebird is NOT a sysop. She's a sysop on Mariowiki and she banned me from there. I'm trying to go back. --Blue Ninjakoopa 23:29, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok. But why did you protect her page on this wiki?--KirbyFan 00:08, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Because I want to go back to MarioWiki and edit.--Blue Ninjakoopa 00:55, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh... I get it!--KirbyFan 14:58, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Is this all? Hi! I'm from Super Mario Wiki, a place where I've edited at for almost a year now. Anyway, I was wondering exactly how active this Wiki is. I mean looking at the recent changes page it's just you and me.. (not that that's a bad thing). So, is this just one of the times where no one else is online? Or is it like this usually? On a side note, it looks like you've been doing a great job managing the Wiki, keep up the great work! -EmptyStar *This place is half-active from my point of view. There's a period of time where the wiki is kind of active, but then there's a period of time where no new changes to the wiki have occurred (especially in stubs and talk pages :-( ), but it's never a bad idea to make a useful edit!--KirbyFan (talk| ) 22:33, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, I see. I guess it's just because I come from such an active Wiki that I see this as such an inactive place. Now that I see that the place is commonly so empty, I really think that your doing a great job, especially because your one of the few people working here. -EmptyStar :::Thanks. :-) --KirbyFan (talk| ) 01:07, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Advice Hi again. I think that this Wiki is missing some key articles. It doesn't have pages for characters like Grill, Boh Boh, and others. There are also no articles for any of the stages from Kirby's Adventure, either. I think we need to concentrate on making htese, even if they're stubs for a moment or two. I'll try to find some more pictures, too. Also, can you delete the XJ-9 page? It's completely irrelevant (I would, but I seem to recall only sysops being able to do so). -EmptyStar *Sure.--KirbyFan (talk| ) 21:00, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Thin Ice When you write crap on peoples talk pages, it makes them think you're mean. I advise you not to do that. : *What kind of "crap"?--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:30, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Go to Solar Flute's talk page and remind yourself. I'm not mad at you, I was simply giving some advice. Nice sig by the way. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 19:29, 1 September 2008 (UTC) *OK. And thank you for the comment about my sig.--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 00:15, 2 September 2008 (UTC) How'd you do it? --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:44, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *It's pretty simple. KirbyFan (talk| |logs) --KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 00:46, 2 September 2008 (UTC) That looks like it takes a while. I am a very slow typer. --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:47, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *Oh.--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 00:48, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I don't have a key on my keyboard for my laptop. --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:49, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *Solution: Copy the | .--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 00:51, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Do you have a on your keyboard? --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:52, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *Yes.--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 00:53, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Where is it? --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:54, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *Let's see... :Backspace } | ] \ pg up :enter --KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 00:59, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I found it! YESH!!! --Blue Ninjakoopa 01:09, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *Oh... so you do have | on your keyboard!--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 01:12, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Yes. lolz New logo I think we need a new logo for the upper left hand corner. I like the Fountain of Dreams over the purple gradient but the custom made Kirby just looks to... unprofessional. I think we should stay with the Fountain of Dreams, but change the sprites we have in front of it. -EmptyStar *I know. A Fountain of Dreams reading "Kirby Wiki", Meta Knight from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, and an edited Plasma Kirby from Kirby Super Star over a purple background does look cheesy. But out of all the items in the logo, the edited Plasma Kirby looks the cheesiest. We should upload a new logo, but I don't know how to do that.--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:28, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I'll ask around. I just wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page first, haha. -EmptyStar Why the concern? Why are you asking about where the Ado pic came from? -EmptyStar *It looked too...unprofessional...to look like something official.--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 23:35, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, no need to worry about this. To go along with the artistic style, official art from that game is does sketchy, so this pic is safe. However, all the anime-only Cappy character pages use fan art (still very real looking fan art, but fan art none the less). -EmptyStar Sort of... --Blue Ninjakoopa 15:34, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ...you always edit the pages I've created. I've never done that to you. --Blue Ninjakoopa 23:58, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I see how you feel. I don't really like it when people type: Blue ninjakoopa. --Blue Ninjakoopa 15:34, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Did I ever type "Blue ninjakoopa"?--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 23:02, 5 September 2008 (UTC) No. --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:02, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ..Why? The Kirby species page was not only unorganized but it was also incredibly overly-speculative. I seriously recommend changing it back. Thanks. -EmptyStar *Um...Its just that there was some missing info. I must admit, there was a bit of over-speculation- but seriously, you can't expect the name of Kirby's species to be "Kirby", or "Batamon", do you?--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 01:19, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::I think I did a lot more than you realize. Also, why does it matter what I think it's species name is? What I did in that article... - I added anime info - I took away the reasons some characters had. Why do some have it and others don't? It was very unorganized. - I removed the list of known coloring. Spray paints sorta mess that section up. - Corrected phrases and made them flow. - Got rid of the long and pointless paragraph. I'm sorry, but you got a quote from some random person? Why does there opinion need mention here? Not to mention this was most of the source of the speculation. ..... So yeah. It was much better before you changed it back in my opinion.-EmptyStar What's going on here? Kirby's species Don't mess with that anymore. The crap on there makes the article look like a talk page. --Blue Ninjakoopa 03:36, 7 September 2008 (UTC) HEY!! Hey, there!Im DragoonRider(just call me DRider 4 short)and if u havnt heard of me thats ok,I just wanted to send u a message and YES I am friends with Blue(ps. I also think Kirby:Right Back at Ya is stupid 2!Hoshi no Kabbi is where its at!& I liked what u did with the Kirby's speciesI dont see anything wrong with it^^) User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk Let me tell you something: there is a lot of speculation-kind-of-crap that's been going on in the articles. If you're so pissed off with all the speculation, why don't we remove all bits of speculation from the articles?--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:21, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I hope to god you weren't talking to me just then. --Blue Ninjakoopa 17:26, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I was talking to you.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 17:27, 7 September 2008 (UTC) The last thing I want to do to you is curse you out, but you just agrivated me. What do you mean "speculation-kind-of-crap"? What in god's name did I do? If it's about DRider, we're friends again. If it's about the article, that needed to be done. Who puts "we" on a freakin' article? I had no intensions on hurting your feelings, but if this is what you want; us being enemies again, so be it. 17:38, 7 September 2008 (UTC) You see, I was talking about the controversy regarding Kirby's species. I said that if you, EmptyStar and you, Blue Ninjakoopa, did not like this speculation thing, we should all remove every bit of speculation from all the articles. I can't believe you misunderstood my statement and then started to overreact.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 17:45, 7 September 2008 (UTC) That's funny, you said "overreacted". Noone "overreacted" but you. Yes I am a bueracrat now, so I have power over you. I know Max2 in other places, so asking him is not a good idea. The next time you try my patience with one of those little lectures, you'll be banned. Don't take this the wrong way, we can still be friends if you want. --Blue Ninjakoopa 18:17, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :-) Ok.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 19:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Good. !!?? What the heck is goin on here!?I just wanted to comment to u and u and Blue break out in a fight!What the freakin' heck!? User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk Reason We don't accept joke pages. ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just talk to me) 15:17, 7 September 2008 (UTC) P.S. Like my new sig? *I don't watch the anime. So you're saying there is no such thing as "Masher"?-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 15:19, 7 September 2008 (UTC) There IS, but the content was joke. ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just talk to me) 15:22, 7 September 2008 (UTC) P.S. NEW NEW SIG!! *Oh.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 15:24, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Just now Just a few minutes ago, actually. -EmptyStar Congradulations You are now top featured user! Good job. --Blue Ninjakoopa 21:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) *I know! Isn't it great when you become the most popular user?-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:54, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Well you are Kirby'''Fan, and this is a '''Kirby wiki. I think you deserved it. --Blue Ninjakoopa 19:03, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Don't worry about the level pages You don't have to bother editing the level pages (namely the Squeak Squad ones or NiD ones) right now, I'll fix them up soon. They'll look similar to pages like Checker Knights, Cabbage Cavern, Cloudy Park, just to name a few. I'm just trying to get some good pics fist, but I assure you that I'll get to expanding them eventually. EmptyStar *OK. But its just that, I felt they need some editing.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 15:09, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ay dawg idk what your problem is but if you ban people like that again im gonna have you be the next example of the "dont be a mandy" campaign KP317 20:16, 17 September 2008 (UTC) *Who did I ban?-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:00, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Anime? Have you ever seen the Kirby anime? Just wondering because I need some help writing the anime pages. -EmptyStar *I have, but its just that I don't like it.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 00:14, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :: Well, how many episodes have you seen? -EmptyStar ::: Only a few.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 00:15, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::Alright. you can still help, though. What I need you to do is make some monster pages. Start with something easy like Octagon. You can get all the info from sites like 'absolute anime', 'nationmaster' and KRR. If you do decide to make it, please follow the format I set up. Each enemy has their own infobox and physical appearance section. The general description above the appearance section should sum up what they did in their appearance. Look at preexisting pages like Erasem or [Wolfwrath in you need help. You can even copy and paste the format if you want, just change it accordingly, though. -EmptyStar :::Okay. But don't expect me to remember a lot of stuff.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I just wanna say... ...thanks for being my friend all this time. --Blue Ninjakoopa 10:11, 19 September 2008 (UTC) *:-) -- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:59, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Empty Star ignored me when I told him this. :'( --Blue Ninjakoopa 19:02, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry. Too much time spent talking... am I gettin' careless? I gotta get it together. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Huh?-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 22:50, 21 September 2008 (UTC) When I left my sig on the Kracko page. Anywho, having archives for the Super Star Arena isn't too bad I guess. Uhhh, could you block those users? I got stuff to do. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:32, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Sweet justice! Those people that think I suck are actually just one person, a user named Xtrme. He's still mad at me for nothing. Either it's him or a vandal from the Star Fox Wiki. Anyhoot, I just want to thank you for sticking up for mr like that, at least you did something. Well, I'll prolly get back on here and contribute once I'm done with the DK wiki (It needs some serious help). Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 10:02, 24 September 2008 (UTC) *A wiki that needs more fixing than this one? Maybe the Kirby Wiki isn't dead after all... :-) -- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:38, 24 September 2008 (UTC) No. No it isn't. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:54, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Coming to an agreement on Vegetable Valley page Sorry to nitpick, but adding the contents really throws off the um.. feng shui.. of the page. All the other levels are (or 'going to to be' more exact) supposed to follow the same layout: a general description, a section describing the scenery, and a boss and enemy section (if applicable). And unless we add a 'content' section to all the other level pages, could we at least put the info elsewhere and not make an unneeded section? -EmtyStar *The "Contents" section includes info that you didn't put in. And you kept removing that info. ಠ_ಠ -- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 23:54, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ DON'T...EDIT...POLLS...EVER. Please. It resets the tally. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 01:07, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Fine. Fist off, don't talk down to me. I've been perfectly nice to you, and you have no right to insult me. Second of all, I've decided to create a Mecha Kracko page myself. If I do, do you promise not to delete it or whatever? -EmptyStar *I was just saying that you shouldn't have been repeatedly removing info. And you want to make a Mecha Kracko page? Fine with me.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:22, 27 September 2008 (UTC) EmptyStar Leave her alone! Mecha Kracko is part of Kracko. Just put the link on Doc's page. You didn't really need to call her a lier. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:00, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Her?????-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 21:02, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :EmptyStar is a she, right? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:05, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Why don't we ask EmptyStar for his/her gender?-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 21:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Umm... yeah, I'm a boy. =p -EmptyStar :Whoa, that was a strange confusion.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 21:17, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :About Mecha Kracko, try it now. I accidentally created a page called "Mecha Krakco" and redirected it to the Krakco page. I fixed the right one, though. -EmptyStar ::Fixed YOUR mistake.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 01:23, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry I've been acting like a jerk :( We still cool? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:44, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Yep.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 01:45, 28 September 2008 (UTC) You're smart for a 12 year old. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:58, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:00, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Please, leave the Marx page alone. Please. I've already told you: Marx Soul is an important page. Don't try to get rid of it behind my back and merge it the regular Marx page. This Wiki can't just stay afloat merging all these pages together, we need to expand out horizons. Just trust me, a lot of people will be searching for info about Marx Soul due to the release of KSSU, and it will really help our Wiki if it actually comes up on search engines. Please, just trust me on this. -EmptyStar *Hey, I brought some info from the "Marx Soul" page. -- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 00:49, 29 September 2008 (UTC) *I already said that the Marx Soul info doesn't need dot be on the Marx page. Don't push me, I'll see to it that your demoted and stripped of your privileges. You do NOT rule over this Wiki and just because your a sysop doesn't give you the privileges to dominate every page. Evey thing you say does NOT go, and you need to learn that. Edit wars are not something that sysops should be starting. So please, just stop before I contact Max. =) -EmptyStar *Max is inactive, and you can't just ask him. KF has to do something terrible to get stripped of his powers. I''' have the power to take '''both of your ranks if this doesn't stop. Now come on, make up. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:34, 29 September 2008 (UTC) *Fine. But this may take a while...-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:50, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Still here? Are you still an editor here? You haven't been here in quite awhile. D= -EmptyStar :He might be doing something. Remember, you two were just in an argument so... Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:49, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Kirby fan (me) I am also a Kirby fan!-- 00:16, 21 October 2008 (UTC) *Yeah...-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:23, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ 20:08, 24 October 2008 (UTC) SURPRISE Hey,KirbyFan,I have a gift for all your hard work!!!!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ku8gtv68Gz0 User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk Test -- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 20:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Test -- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 20:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Archive Archive your page. NAO! Srsly, it took, liek, 10 minutes to get here. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:38, 3 November 2008 (UTC)